(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a parking brake. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a parking brake that can reduce operation stroke needed for operation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an apparatus for operating a parking brake is connected with a parking lever located in a vehicle by a brake cable. If the parking lever is operated, the apparatus for operating the parking brake pushes brake shoes to both sides so as to apply braking force to the vehicle by frictional force.
In a conventional apparatus for operating a parking brake a connecting member and an operation lever are mounted together for rotation around a pivot point. The connecting member is provided with shoe insert grooves, and a brake shoe 20 is inserted into the shoe insert grooves.
A brake cable is connected to one end of the operation lever to provide operative force. Operation of the parking brake thus depends at least in part on the length of stroke of the operation level. However, because of structural limitations it can be difficult to obtain the amount of stroke needed for optimal operation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.